Better Than You
by Kaoru Gal
Summary: The one thing you have to know about HoroHoro is that he hates being ignored. Maybe that’s why he gets along with Ren so well… HoroxRen oneshot Dedicated to Alichan


**Better Than You**

Disclaimer: Don't own Shaman King. So back off…

Joh: I'm writing this 'cause I'm in a HoroxRen mood. You know?

Jessie: Uh huh, uh huh. I can totally understand that.

Joh: -Wide eyes- you understand me!

Jessie: And you understand me!

J twins: -Hug/kiss/cuddle

Warnings: yaoi, language, AU, OOCness on Horo's part

Note: Ren and Horo are friend/rivals in the 10th grade. They're both 16

0o0o0o0

"What are you looking at?" Ren challenged, putting down his book to glare at the boy sitting across from him.

"Nothing." Horo stuck his tongue out childishly.

Ren rolled his golden eyes to the ceiling but didn't bother retorting to that. Instead he looked back down at the book he was studying. After all, exams were drawing closer and closer with each passing day. He didn't have time to chat with a slacker like HoroHoro.

"Aren't you bored?"

The Tao glanced up. "Pardon?"

Horo shrugged then grinned widely. "Wanna play a game?" he rested his head in his hands, watching Ren eagerly for a response.

"Not really."

"Why not?" the taller boy whined, pouting.

"One, I don't like you. Two, I'm working. Three, that's childish and stupid and four…your stupid." Ren reasoned, counting the reasons off on his fingers.

Horo blinked then smirked, not at all put off by the insults. "What? You tryin' to get straight A's so mommy will put your grades on the fridge?" he chuckled.

Ren scowled and slammed his book shut. "Shove it. You shouldn't get mad about these kinds of things."

"What?"

Ren flapped his hand at Horo with a superior smirk on his lips. "That I'm better than you. Accept it already. How long has it been, hm? What, eight years since we've known each other?"

Horo frowned and glared at his friend through narrowed blue eyes. "And your as full of bullshit as ever."

"Really now, such a foul mouth in a school library of all places." Ren admonished him.

Horo sniggered. "Yeah Ren. Why don't you wash my mouth out for me?" he quirked an eyebrow at the boy and grinned.

Ren snorted. "Don't be vulgar. Someone might overhear you."

He shrugged and tapped his pencil against the table. Silence fell between the two for a brief moment. A very brief moment.

"Hey, Ren?"

"…"

Horo frowned when he got no answer. The one thing you have to know about HoroHoro is that he hates being ignored. Maybe that's why he gets along with Ren so well…

"Ren?"

The stoic teen continued to ignore him, turning a page in his book to show that he wasn't listening.

"Renny-poo?"

This _did _get a twitch, but still Ren remained silent.

Horo twiddled his pencil between his fingers, toying with idea of throwing it at Ren's head. "Ren baby?" he cooed affectionately, reaching across the table flick Ren's book.

He could practically see Ren's hackles rising. He was getting close now.

"Ohhhh cutie pie?" Horo gushed in a sing-song voice, rubbing Ren's foot with his own. "I knooow you can hear me!"

The determined Tao bent further over his book and drew his feet far back to where Horo could not reach them.

Horo sighed. Time to go to plan B.

As discreetly as he could, Horo scooted his chair around the table to be closer to his study partner. Making sure to create loud scraping noises, he moved until he was annoying close to Ren.

"So…watcha reading dude?" Horo babbled, peering over the smaller boy's shoulder. He rested his chin on Ren's shoulder and started to read the words aloud. "In 1920 the…. geez this is boring shit!" Horo laughed.

Ren turned to the next page.

Okay then…plan C it is! Fluster him.

A wicked grin found its way across Horo's face. "So sexy…. has anyone ever told you how…beautiful your eyes are?"

Ren paused for a moment, taking in a deep breath, but then continued with his studying.

Horo blew against Ren's ear. "Uh huh…. you are soooo hot!" he simpered, sliding his hand up Ren's arm. God, Ren didn't even react to that! "Wanna be my fuck buddy?"

Now that did something.

Ren actually dropped his book and coughed. He brought his hand up to cover his face as he coughed.

"Aw gee, are you really that excited?" Horo giggled.

Unfortunately Ren regained his composure and returned to his book, although a blush was evident on his face.

Horo draped himself across Ren, wrapping his arms around him. "Don't mind me. Please continue for the good of your grade point average."

Ren stiffened and drew his lips into a thin line, showing a sign of irritation. They both knew that Ren was close to cracking now, but they both didn't want to lose this little game that had come into play.

Ren shrugged and went on, plowing his way through the book. He did his best to ignore the jumping sensation inside of him when Horo crawling into his lap making it very awkward since Horo was just so much bigger.

Ren felt an insult burning on the tip of his tongue but he bit it back and instead chose to exhale loudly.

Horo nuzzled Ren's neck, practically purring. "I'm so proud of my little honey pie. You're working so hard!"

The flustered Tao made a strange choking sound as he restrained from slapping him. Horo tapped his bright red face happily. "You look flushed dear. Do you have a fever?" he placed his hand against Ren's forehead, faking a concerned look.

"Let me help." Horo murmured, undoing one button on Ren's uniform.

"What the hell?" Ren gasped, pushing Horo off of him. He stood up quickly, knocking his chair over as he glared down at the blue-haired boy.

Horo blinked then grinned smugly. "I win!"

Ren frowned and stomped and Horo's left foot. "Happy?"

The bluenette blinked and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, considering. Suddenly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Ren's.

The smaller boy froze as he felt his best friend's lips cover his own, moving against his. The kiss was perhaps sloppy, but at the same time…nice.

When Horo pulled away Ren took a full minute to regain his lost composure. "You suck at kissing."

"Oh? And I bet you think you could do better?"

Ren smirked and leaned into Horo. "Much better."

0o0o0o0

Joh: Yay! I did it!

Jessie: -kisses- Good job!

Joh: Ali-chan…you better like this…

Review please!


End file.
